User talk:IDLift3000
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the DieselDucy page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 05:44, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you please become me a admin like before in Elevatorpedia and ECW -ETL YouTube user smexduck123 opened a page about hinself this wiki that called OtisElevatorGuy1. I opened a new page about him that called smexduck123(because it his nickname on youtube) and I moved all the information from the OtisElevatorGuy1 page to the page I opened. Can you delete the OtisElevatorGuy1 page? -Maalit72 IP Editor Hello, It appears that we have an anonymous editor who keeps altering the elevatortimes page. I suggest that he be warned or banned. If you check the history of the following IP user: 24.242.12.80 , you will see that in the past the person falsified data on the elevatortimes page. What is your input? I have also left a message with the other admin; but it looks like he has not been online since May 2013. Respectfully, ArtiePenguin (talk) 01:47, January 27, 2014 (UTC) List of Elevator Photographers On the list, are filmers supposed to be listed under the country/state they were born in, or the country/state they now live in, or the countries/states they have filmed in? Upanddownadventures (talk) 20:47, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Two Elevatorman812 Pages Hi, There are two Elevatorman812 pages. The page I opened few months ago: http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Elevatorman812 The second page that recently opened by Elevatorman812 himself: http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/ElevatorMan812 Can you move the information from the new page to the page I opened and to delete the new page after moving the information? Thank You Maalit72 Wikia contirubutor 59.101.110.40 cleaned my profile page Wikia contirubutor 59.101.110.40 cleaned my profile page. I restored back my profile page. Can you block Wikia contirubutor 59.101.110.40? Thank You Maalit72 Another Wikia contirubutor cleaned by profile Wikia contirubutor 59.101.75.194 cleaned by profile page. I'm sick of that! Can you block Wikia contirubutor 59.101.75.194? Thank You Maalit72 His page not qualified to standard but he remove the himself This user started his own page but the standard in that page is not qualified and remove that template at least twice.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:20, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Messing up everyhing Hello, İstanbul is not the capital region of Turkey and i decided to edit the title. And then i tried to add a flag but i messed up everything. Can someone correct the Turkey section of the list of elevator filmers in the world. İ'm so sorry, i won't use the editing section again. İ'm really sorry. RaulDeniz An idea for a new elevator wiki I have an idea for a new elevator wiki. A wiki that there will be an information about building and the elevator inside them(Including filming difficulty, If photography is allowed or not, If people are allowed to ride the elevator or not, elevator specs and history, recomended elevators to film). If this idea is good, I will create the wiki. Thank You Maalit72 Elevator Database Wiki I wil help you the build the wiki. Can you put me as an admin on the new wiki?(It's a rude question but I want that because I want to protect vandalism, Help to build the wiki and to help with it's design and templates). Do the page about ME. Dear SL1874, can you make a page about me? Please don't put my real name. Galaxynotefan2 (talk) 07:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC)TheEvadingElevatorsGalaxynotefan2 (talk) 07:09, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Wikia contributor 59.101.130.165 is doing vandalism on the wiki. Can you block him? Also can you protect my profile? Thanks Maalit72 Elevatorman155 Editor I originally created a subheading on my original post from a few months ago, but I guess that did not send a notification to you. Anyways, it has happened again, more removal of information that is public on the elevatorman155 page. I suggest that you protect the page so only registered users can edit it. Another anonymous user has just removed information on 17 June 2014. The IP address has also changed: 68.206.187.106 Yet another anonymous user removed information on 2014 May 31: 67.8.164.159 I am still not too sure who the person(s) is(are), it appears like they are a friend of Hanny or something; but you can never know for sure since they are anonymous. Thanks for your help in advance. ArtiePenguin (talk) 17:52, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Update It happened again, with a fourth IP address. I altered the content a little so they would not do it again. Please protect the page (Elevatorman155) from anonymous editors ASAP. Thanks. ArtiePenguin (talk) 01:27, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Update 2015-06-01 There are more issues with the content on that page being edited. This needs to be discussed in private so can you please contact me at my website's contact form, http://artiesrookery.com/about. Unless, there is some PM system here on the wiki but it is a sensitive issue and needs to be handled one-on-one. Thanks and please get back to me as soon as you can. --ArtiePenguin 2015 June 01 at 17:40 UTC Vandalism Wikia contributor 59.101.130.61 vandalized the wiki and cleared content from pages. Thank You Maalit72 Hello Please protect MariuszPam/series Thank You Mariuszpam (talk) 06:35, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Some "black history" removed I don't think those "black history" for me is needed.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 15:51, December 8, 2014 (UTC) ElevatorPedia I would like to request to be able to help edit ElevatorPedia. I have plent of information regarding Elevators and fixtures. I have also spotted a few mistakes that I would be willing to fix for you, and not to mention, I have TONS of photos! Alex Ellis (talk) 06:56, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Protection of pages I think you don't need to protect that as you wish to changing the editing policy.--Test Tower (Call button for go ↑) 07:26, March 25, 2015 (UTC) elevaFINLAND by FinnishElevatorFilmer1993, information Hello and thank you for editing my page here on elevatorcommunitywikia! I have just a few remarks: First, I now changed my account name to "elevaFINLAND by FinnishElevatorFilmer1993". Second, I would like to point out that I am studying at the University of Helsinki (the best university in Finland and among the 100 best in the world!), it's not college, so it's a totally different education. Third, you can also make a list of the countries I have visited (also include the year 2012), if you like.. And if you like, you can also add the following: I rarely film alone, and I usually film together with a friend, and I often meet Finnish Liftours in Turku or the Helsinki region to explore the elevators, and there are cheap buses between the two cities and other cities in Finland (for the student budget, it's very useful). Then about the photos on elevaattorit. Since the site has been down now for a long time, I haven't been able to access it for a while, but since February 2012, I have mostly just uploaded elevator videos on youtube, and haven't had enough time to take pictures of elevators and upload them on the Finnish elevator site (elevaattorit). Thank you, elevaFINLAND by FinnishElevatorFilmer1993 (Valentin Linden) Ideas of a new page I would like to create a page List of South East Asian Elevator Filmers on this wiki, but I don't sure it's redundant or not. It's included names, date start filmed, description, cities and countries. Thank you. NingSama (talk) 07:05, April 10, 2015 (UTC) (Private) Article Issues There are more issues with the content on Elevatorman155 being removed unwarranted, however, this time it is by a non-anonymous user. Thanks and please get back to me as soon as you can. --ArtiePenguin 2015 June 02 at 02:27 UTC Update Thanks for protecting that page, (since I can no longer edit) if I need to suggest some edits, I guess I'll message you on the talk page. Is that the best way to contact you? Also, I don't mean to be overstepping my authority, but maybe you should warn or talk to the other user who initiated the edit war on Elevatorman155. Thanks, please reply. Artiepenguin (talk) 2015-06-03 @ 01:07 UTC I'd like the Elevatorman155 page deleted if possible CubsRule2040 (talk) 04:33, June 3, 2015 (UTC) LC100 Productions Can you please create a page about me? Thanks a lot - LC100 Productions (SmileHay 1504) Hey! Im new here and I can't add or edit anything. Can you or I add a page about me? I just restarted filming elevators and was quite known a few years ago, mostly known for dieselducy's unboxing video from me. You can find my youtube channel by searching it on youtube. Thanks! -Benjevator Hey! It says that this website does not allow people to make pages, is this an error? -Benjevator Hey! Someone deleted a page and edited mine. This is their ip thing: 101.100.11.146 You should ban them or something, they made rude comments. Blocked Why did you block me in Elevator wikia. Im an inocent user. I just wrote a blog to warn you. My reply: Okay Im used to message wall not talk page. Thanks for unblocking me. Also if I was a troll then how did other users grant me admin in one wiki and bureaucrat in another wiki. Both wikis were also vandalized by that troll. I just warn you by blog post. Not real name (talk) 08:06, November 23, 2015 (UTC)Not real name Archive.org Can I make a page about archive.org? It is not a website about elevators, but there are 2 elevator-related things on that website. 1. Elevator catalogs. You can view some archived catalogs, including archived elevator catalogs from many years ago (some of them from the 1920s or earlier). 2. Wayback Machine. You can look at archived websites (view websites as how they would have looked in the past). Using this, you can look at archived versions of elevator company websites, and you can view what products they made at the time (I use this for research for writing articles on Elevator Wiki sometimes) A Major Page Suggestion Hi IDLift3000. Finally decided to join the wiki. I love all your videos by the way. They're very good! Now what I wanted to do was propose to you the idea of creating a page (I don't have permission it seems) The page I thought should be created is a pretty controversial topic. It's Herman Bartlett (cars_around_my_house) that I thought should get a page. His strange actions, behaviour, and abuse on the community is something that was pretty major. It's probably large enough to warrant a page, whether the community liked him or not since he passed away. I reckon the way he did everything and his attacks were probably the biggest "enemy" that this community has ever had so it's pretty major. As far as I know he's the only person that ever attacked this community majorly with an identity attached to him. His distinctive attitude, behaviour, language, appearance, and quality of the video probably attributed to him being such a hated figure by the community to this day. He actions and behaviour was therefore unmistakably one of the more significant things to happen to this community to date. It's also the question surrounding whether he was trolling or not and the debates around it that also intrigue me. It's something like this that I think needs a topic on this wiki. Contact me as I've written an article for it that you can go over before publishing it if you want to. Regards, Sam Samrobinson16 (talk) 06:53, June 10, 2016 (UTC) RE:Herman Bartlett Page Suggestion Hi, I've been busy with mid-year examinations so I never got back to you. Cheers for considering the idea though. Please do contact me if you eventually decide to go through with it. I've taken up your idea of the blog post though and will do it. Samrobinson16 (talk) 10:24, July 14, 2016 (UTC) warning http://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bencharlesgittingsisunderattack Please delete this account as this account was made by victor to provoke ben How can I add my YouTube channel to the official list of elevator filmers I recently made a YouTube channel with several elevator videos. how can I add my channel to the list https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2vPusImzUfdeREIpi5jAwQ RedSox95 RedSox95 (talk) 06:03, September 3, 2016 (UTC) How do i edit my profile to show my camera History and all? Lifts & Hand Dryers of 88 (talk) 04:41, September 7, 2016 (UTC) What are the criteria to be mentioned on a page on this wiki? What is the criterion for being mentioned anywhere notable on this wiki (e.g, the List of Elevator Filmers in the World)? UPDATE: What is the criteria for having a unique page for a user? TheDragonFire (talk) 09:21, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Deleting a spam webpage http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/R._Stahl Hello admin, the page with the name R. STAHL has objectionable content. The page claims we are producing explosives, while in reality we are a safety electrical manufacturer. Also the logo is wrong in the website. http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/R._Stahl The contents are completely wrong. So, please delete this wiki. We have tried to find who has created this wiki with no luck so requesting you support. http://elevation.wikia.com/wiki/R._Stahl Best STAHL This is Skylar March, AKA NationalElevator from youtube. I want the NationalElevator page taken down. I don't want my picture or any of my information out on the internet. If possible, could you put NationalElevator on a "Do not post" list or something, I'd really appreciate it. NationalElevatorSF (talk) 19:32, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Removal of Jaymie Treadwell from Elevator Community Wiki Hi there. Jaymie Treadwell here I'm writing to you to request removal of all listings pointing to my Wiki page on the Elevator Community Wiki I have chosen to no longer be associated with elevator photography/videography, and due to the nature of my job I cannot afford to keep my content online, and as such have removed it. Could you also remove my Wiki page on here too? It's https://elevatorcommunity.wikia.com/wiki/Jaymie_Treadwell Thanks and kind regards jaymietreadwell (talk) 10:14, December 10, 2018 (UTC)Jaymie Treadwell Reporting user TopShagger696969 TopShagger696969 (talk ·''' '''· ·''' user= }} logs '''· wpSearchUser= }} edit filter log ·''' '''· type=block&page=User: }} block log) For lack of an administrators' noticeboard to post this on, I have come to your talk page. Reported user has vandalised five articles, inserting defamatory statements about each subject in them. Please indef this user. Regards, TheDragonFire. (Contact me | ) 10:44, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Wanting to create a page for an elevator filmer! Hi, I'm trying to create a page for my son and include it in the elevator filmers list. He has a YouTube channel under the name Elevator Dude (Liam Isaac) and has almost 200 elevator videos, with many more to come! Here is his channel! Any help in creating a page for him is much appreciated! He's a great part of the elevator community! Sincerely, Lec Zorn Carmel, Indiana, USA Leczorn (talk) 03:59, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Wanting to create a page for an elevator filmer! Hi, I'm trying to create a page for my son and include it in the elevator filmers list. He has a YouTube channel under the name Elevator Dude (Liam Isaac) and has almost 200 elevator videos, with many more to come! Here is his channel! Any help in creating a page for him is much appreciated! He's a great part of the elevator community! Sincerely, Lec Zorn Carmel, Indiana, USA Leczorn (talk) 04:00, August 26, 2019 (UTC) Hi. My YouTube Channel is EclairSmart. I film elevators around. Link: https://m.youtube.com/channel/UCIOqZ-KsF1E1eh52xr6FUjg thanks much i may ask for help later on because im new to the editing thing Systemsensor1000t (talk) 09:55, December 3, 2019 (UTC)systemsensor1000t elyse